There is a wide variety of printing stock available for printing invitations, announcements and journaling blocks and titles in scrapbooks, photo albums and the like. The most desirable types of printing stock from an aesthetic appearance standpoint are hard and uneven finish papers. A particularly desirable printing stock is vellum. However, the principal drawbacks of vellum are the difficulty of getting ink to adhere to the hard, somewhat slick finish and the long drying time for the ink. The same drawbacks hold true for other aesthetically appealing hard finish printing stock such as coated paper, glossy paper, rice paper, calendered paper and cellulose acetate film; as well as for printing stock having a non-uniform surface texture, such as handmade papers.
There is therefore a need in the art of printing for a solution to the problems of securing adherence of ink and speeding up the ink drying time when printing on the aforementioned types of printing stock. This need is met by the present invention, which is summarized and described in detail below.